


Blood and Whiskey and Mistaken Identity

by CherryPie9



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Jon is a mess, Kinda?, M/M, The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band, bad at tags, basically martin has a crush on Jon... in 3 different ways, chat fic, except we don't cause everyone lives in this one, i play fast and lose with canon, maybe the real grifters bone are the friends we make along the way, no beta we die like tim, so jon and martin are disasters and I love them so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie9/pseuds/CherryPie9
Summary: bosswoman: ooooo who’s the lucky guy?#1 Jon defender:  no one! Its just a friendSexy Stoker: sash I wish you were here to see his face, the blush he’s got rivals the one he had last week when jon told him he made good tea#1 Jon defender: Hey! Thats not very nice >:/Sexy Stoker: ah but you didnt say i was wrong did you?#1 Jon defender:...---------------Martin Blackwood is asked to investigate Grifters Bone and instead finds a friend that shares his love for the Mechanisms. Miscommunication and shenanigans are afoot in this thrilling tale of mistaken identity and very very dumb archive employees
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 98
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly written in advance so it should come out fairly regularly, about once a week. I don't think there are any trigger warnings needed but if you'd like me to leave any just let me know and I'd be more than happy to. I would like to state as a disclaimer that I am not a super avid listener of the mechs (although I have listened to all of the albums and watched some live shows) which is why this isn't a very heavy mechs fic. This fic was inspired by Stranger, Stranger which if you haven't read yet you totally should. It was also inspired by my love of chat fics and my love of mechs!jon fics. I decided to smash all of them up into one fic and this is the product. I hope you enjoy!

**10:34am**

**Jonathan Sims** **_has created a group chat_ **

**Jonathan Sims** **_has added_ ** **Martin Blackwood** **_to the chat_ **

**Jonathan Sims** **_has added_ ** **Timothy Stoker** **_to the chat_ **

**Jonathan Sims** **_has added_ ** **Sasha James** **_to the chat_ **

**Jonathan Sims** **_has changed group name_ ** **The Archives**

Jonathan Sims: Dear Archival Assistances, apologies for adding you to this group message without consulting you first. I thought it might be most beneficial for the Archives to have a space to discuss work related matters. This will help speed up the process of organizing and digitizing the archives. Sorry again for disturbing your work. Thank you and have a nice rest of your day. 

Martin Blackwood: oh cool thanks jon!

**10:36am**

**Timothy Stoker** **_has created a group chat_ **

**Timothy Stoker** **_has added_ ** **Sasha? who’s she** **_to the chat_ **

**Timothy Stoker** **_has added_ ** **Tea Time** **_to the chat_ **

**Timothy Stoker** **_has changed group name_ ** **The Cool Ones**

Timothy Stoker: di-did bossman just send us an email via group chat?????

Sasha James: It appears so…

Martin Blackwood: yep he did! it is a little endearing tho 

Timothy Stoker: yeah sure in a overly professional workaholic boss kinda way

Martin Blackwood: i think maybe this is him trying to reach out

Martin Blackwood: maybe he’s trying to become friends!!!

Timothy Stoker: …

Sasha James: …

Martin Blackwood: guyyys give him a chance, this job is probably really stressful. you know the state that the archive is in. 

Timothy Stoker: yeah im sure the job is real stressful, doesnt mean he has to be an asshole. 

Sasha James: ^^^^^^

**Timothy Stoker** **_has changed_ ** **Martin Blackwood’s** **_name to_ ** **#1 Jon defender**

**Timothy Stoker** **_has changed_ ** **Sasha James’** **_name to_ ** **bosswoman**

**Timothy stoke** **_r has changed_ ** **Timothy Stoker’s** **_name to_ ** **Sexy Stoker**

Sexy Stoker: hmmm, now we have a group chat with the old man. Maybe we can have some fun after all…. 

#1 Jon defender: …. 

#1 Jon defender: I am Fear 

bosswoman: ^^^^^

**10:48am**

**_The Archives_ **

Jonathan Sims: I would just like to let you know that I can see you all on your phones. I’m not sure if you all have seen the state of these archives but I have and I’m not sure we’re ever going to be able to organize this entire archive. Please get back to work all of you. 

Martin Blackwood: Sorry Jon! I’ll get right on it. I’ve almost finished the research on the Jones statement, would you like that to be put on your desk? 

Jonathan Sims: Was there anything conclusive from your further exploration? 

Martin Blackwood: No nothing much. I couldn’t get any follow up and there weren’t any articles that described hauntings in that area at that time. 

Jonathan Sims: Okay then, I think you can add that to the discredited section. 

Martin Blackwood: I’ll do that right away then!

Jonathan Sims: The rest of you, back to work!

Timothy Stoker: yes sir bossman

**Timothy Stoker** **_has changed_ ** **Martin Blackwood’s** **_name to_ ** **the nice one**

**Timothy Stoker** **_has changed_ ** **Sasha James’** **_name to_ ** **the cool one**

**Timothy stoke** **_r has changed_ ** **Timothy Stoker’s** **_name to_ ** **the sexy one**

**Timothy stoke** **_r has changed_ ** **Jonathan Sims’** **_name to_ ** **daddy**

**daddy** **_has changed_ ** **daddy’s** **_name to_ ** **Jonathan Sims**

**1:27pm**

**_The Cool Ones_ **

Sexy Stoker: this is actually so cool that we have work phones now

Sexy Stoker: thank you to queen sasha for breaking your phone in artifact storage and sending a strongly worded email to Elias to get him to buy you a new phone

bosswoman: hey I might have fought for my phone but youre the one who kept talking about how much your phone sucked and you couldnt upgrade it anymore and your camera wouldnt let you take photos of evidence. you broke elias down to purchase everyone a snazzy new work phone 

bosswoman: don’t tell the big man but I actually was able to get my phone working…

Sexy Stoker: akjrhflashlv

#1 Jon defender: My work phone is so much nicer than my old phone I basically use it for everything. Especially since our jobs don’t reallllly require a completely separate work phone. 

bosswoman: eh the institute has plenty of funds. I was feeling guilty so i took a peek at the institute's finances and you would not believe the amount of money this place gets. Theres this one huge donor Luke something or other. I swear he must fancy the big man for the amount of money hes donating 

Sexy Stoker: If you’re a grown adult still giving money to an organization that investigates fake paranormal incidents, the magnus institute is a $120,000 hooker and you are the idiot who fell in love with her. 

#1 Jon defender: uh if we work here does that make us strippers? asking for a friend…

Sexy Stoker: MARTO- 

#1 Jon defender: :)

**3:52pm**

**Jonathan Sims** **_to_ ** **Martin Blackwood**

Jonathan Sims: Martin, could you please investigate case #0131103 when you’ve finished your current case? I highly doubt it will lead anywhere but in order to be thorough I believe it should be investigated. 

Martin Blackwood: I’ll get right on that! 

Jonathan Sims: Thank you. 

**4:07**

**_The Cool Ones_ **

#1 Jon defender: Hey have you guys ever heard of Grifter’s Bone?


	2. Chapter 2

**9:17am**

**Martin Blackwood** **_to_ ** **Sara Jones**

Martin Blackwood: Hi! I am investigating a band called Grifters Bone and I saw you were in charge of the Soho battle of the bands and I was wondering if you had heard of this band. I can’t find anything about them online but I thought maybe if they had been in the battle of the bands you might have contact info for them. Thank you for your time!

Sara Jones: Looking for grifters bone eh? They weren’t in the battle of the bands any years I’ve been running it. I suggest you give up looking for them now. They’re somewhat of a joke in the musical community and whoever told you about them was probably just trolling you. 

Martin Blackwood: Yeah I figured that. Thank you anyway for your time and help! 

**11:42am**

**Martin Blackwood** **_to_ ** **Felix Evans**

Martin Blackwood: Hi! I am investigating the band “Grifter’s Bone.” I know that a few years ago your website had an article in it about Grifter’s Bone and I was curious if you knew any contacts I could talk to about Grifter’s Bone. Thank you for your assistance!

Felix Evans: Hello, mate. I just came to work at Earful.com a few years ago and the woman who wrote that article died a few years ago. I’m sorry I can’t be of more assistance. I don’t think you’ll find much on Grifter’s Bone though. It’s pretty much just a meme in the music world. 

Martin Blackwood: Oh well thank for your time anyway! I appreciate it 

**1:53pm**

**Martin Blackwood** **_to_ ** **Olivia Taylor**

Martin Blackwood: Hi! I am investigating the band “Grifters Bone.” I saw your youtube channel about myths in the music industry and I was wondering if you had any information about them. Thank you for your help! 

Olivia Taylor: Hello Martin! I know about Grifter’s Bone but I’m not sure how much I can help you. Basically they are supposedly a really terrible band who plays music so awful that it causes people to tear off their own ears. It’s become a saying in the musical community where, when someone listens to some bad music, they’ll say it was written by Grifter’s Bone or something like that. This is obviously a simplified version of a more complex myth and I don’t know a lot of the details about it but if you’d like to talk more I’d be happy to sit down and chat with you. 

Martin Blackwood: Thank you for your response. I might take you up on that offer!

**6:03pm**

**Mkeats** **_to_ ** **The Admiral**

Mkeats: Hi there! I’m a reporter trying to find some info on this band Grifter’s Bone. I saw on your blog you had written a couple of pieces about music and I was wondering if you knew any info. 

Mkeats: and unrelated to my work questions, I really liked your article on The Mechanisms, they’re a really cool band and I found it interesting. I never knew the stories very well, just liked the music but I enjoyed learning the lore! :)

**6:05pm**

**The Admiral** **_to_ ** **What the Georgie**

The Admiral: [Screenshot of texts between Mkeats and The Admiral]

The Admiral: I was just contacted about a piece I wrote a few years ago about the Mechs. This is a little strange. 

What the Georgie: what are you going to respond??

The Admiral: Not sure, that’s why I came to you. You’ve always been a bit better at social interactions than I have....

What the Georgie: A bit is a “bit” of an understatement :) But its okay im happy to help 

What the Georgie: Do you want this person to know that you’re Jonny D’ville

The Admiral: Not really? I mean we probably won’t talk after this so I don’t see a need to bring it up. And I would prefer it if people didn’t have a number they could suddenly start calling Jonny D’ville with. This is my personal number, not even my coworkers know it. 

What the Georgie: I get it. You want to keep the mechs and your personal life separate from your professional life. Things are easier to deal with for you when they’re separate. You can be office working, sweater vest wearing Jon during the week and steampunk space pirate on the weekend. 

The Admiral: Yes exactly, and I’d prefer to keep it that way. God Tim would give me hell for eternity if he ever found the mechs… 

What the Georgie: Ok then, you tell Mkeats that you dont know anything about grifters bone but that you appreciate his interest in your articles. I know you enjoyed writing those back then and maybe talking to someone about your personal life wouldn’t be bad. You could ask him what his favorite mechs song is as a way to bond. This person seems like a fan of the mechs but not like a crazy fan girl who’s going to try and stalk you to your house or something. It could be nice to make another friend! 

The Admiral: Yes, I see your points. I think I can do that. I’m going to go text them back now. Thank you for your help. 

What the Georgie: Of course Jon any time. 

What the Georgie: Want to come see your baby this weekend? I’m worried he might forget who you are if you don’t stop by again soon 

The Admiral: I was going to go into work this weekend, but I supposed I can always carve out some time for the admiral. 

What the Georgie: ok, ill hold you to that! See you then :) 

**6:15pm**

**The Admiral** **_to_ ** **Mkeats**

The Admiral: I am afraid I don’t know much about Grifter’s Bone. I heard about it a few days ago but honestly I quite believe that it is probably fake and not worth much of your time in research.

The Admiral: Thank you for reading my Mechs article. I honestly thought no one would ever read that after I had written it. If you don’t mind me asking, what is your favorite Mechs song?

Mkeats: Oh it’s no problem, I haven’t had a whole lot of luck with my research so I wasn’t really expecting a whole lot. I might have one lead tho so that’s a little promising but I think it’s not going to turn out to be a whole lot.

Mkeats: and my favorite song is Blood and Whiskey :)

The Admiral: Ah I see, a person with good taste. 

**9:08am**

**The Admiral** **_to_ ** **What the Georgie**

The Admiral: Hey do you have that one hand holding meme for High Noon over Camelot?

What the Georgie: Yeah hold one give me a moment…

What the Georgie: 

  
  
  
  


The Admiral: Thank you, Georgie. You’re a life saver 

What the Georgie: Yeah yeah I know. What would you do without me?

What the Georgie: I take it he's a HNOC fan?

The Admiral: Without you I would have my son all to myself

What the Georgie: Don’t think I don’t see you avoiding my question about Mkeats

The Admiral: Thanks for your help Georgie! 

What the Georgie: …

**9:12am**

**The Admiral** **_to_ ** **Mkeats**

  
  


The Admiral:   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Admiral: Actual footage from the pitch of HNOC

Mkeats: asfdjagjafkjgafkljg

Mkeats: That’s awesome

**9:15am**

**_The Cool Ones_ **

Sexy Stoker: @#1 Jon defender i can hear you giggling over there. whats so funny

#1 Jon defender: Nothing! 

bosswoman: likely story… 

#1 Jon defender: I was just looking at a funny meme. I can send it to you if you’d like but you’re not going to understand it. its for a band I like. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a week late. I couldn't get the meme to work (hopefully it is this time) and then the end of the semester hit and I was swamped in work. I just finished (woohoo!!!) and I will probably upload the next chapter tomorrow or the day after to make up for the lost week. Then it should be back on track to update on Thursdays. Thank you guys for all the kind words and sorry about the problems and delays. 
> 
> P.S. I made phone designs for Martin and Jon back when the last update came out to go with this fic. Would you guys be interested if I posted that as a mini chapter sometime? I could make some for Sasha and Tim as well to go along with it. It wouldn't be instead of a Thursday update but it could just be another little addition.


	3. Just some extra stuff (Not part of the story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made these a while ago while I was planning for the fic and I thought you might enjoy seeing them! Thank you all for the love and support

This is my boy Martin's personal phone (not the one he text's Sasha and Tim on but the Mkeats one) 

This is Jon's work phone that he ONLY uses for work related things (and music) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be up tomorrow most likely. Now that school is done, I plan on finishing up the fic. Hope you are all doing okay and have a lovely weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

**9:32pm**

**Mkeats** **_to_ ** **The Admiral**

Mkeats: So I told you my favorite mechs song. What’s yours?

Mkeats: Sorry if I’m bothering you its just I’ve never known anyone who listens to them and I don’t want to annoy my friends with random infodumping. 

Mkeats: Okay sorry I’ll leave you alone!

The Admiral: M, you’re fine. I was just working. It’s not a bother. 

The Admiral: My favorite song is probably Pump shanty or One-eyed Jacks

Mkeats: pump shanty is a bop but one-eyed jacks? You must be a D’ville fan 

The Admiral: I guess you could say that. I just really like the beat of that song. 

Mkeats: I get it

Mkeats: Have you ever been to a mechs concert?

The Admiral: yeah i’ve actually been to quite a few. I went to the same college that they’re from so I went and saw them quite a bit. 

Mkeats: Woah that’s really cool. I’ve never seen them in concert before. 

Mkeats: Do you know any of the band members?

**9:56pm**

**The Admiral** **_to_ ** **What the Georgie**

The Admiral: [Screenshot of convo with Mkeats]

The Admiral: What should I say???

What the Georgie: I would suggest sticking close to the truth. Maybe talk about how you’ve met them a few times but not that you’re like best buds with them. 

What the Georgie: Also you need to learn how to have social interactions without texting me /hj

What the Georgie: Also Also, are you still coming over on Saturday to see your son? We can talk all about your new bff when you come over. 

The Admiral: Yes I’m still able to come over on Saturday, I would never miss a day to spend with my child

The Admiral: And thank you, you help me a lot and I really appreciate it. 

What the Georgie: You’re welcome, now you have a friend to go talk to. See you on Saturday <3

**10:09pm**

**The Admiral** **_to_ ** **Mkeats**

The Admiral: I’ve met them at a few shows, not really close friends or anything but I’ve met them before

Mkeats: Oh wow that’s really cool! 

The Admiral: Yeah they’re actually really nice people

**11:23am**

The Admiral: How did your research go for Grifter’s Bone?

Mkeats: it went about as well as I thought it was going to. i had a follow up with a woman who basically told me what I already knew. oh well it wasn’t really that important anyway

The Admiral: I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more assistance. I really don’t know much about them. 

Mkeats: no it’s fine! By the time I had messaged you I had kinda written the whole thing off. I just reached out to you because I wanted to tell you I liked your mechs article and i wasn’t really expecting much info on the Grifter’s Bone. I didn’t even message you on my work phone because I didn’t think it would amount to much 

Mkeats: Sorry if that sounded rude? I wasnt trying to be mean or assume you werent smart i just dont think theres really much about grifter’s bone out there

The Admiral: No I understand. I’m not offended. 

**11:42am**

**_The Cool Ones_ **

Sexy Stoker: martin you good? youve been frowning at your phone and typing furiously for like the past 2 minutes

Sexy Stoker: i know youve read this i can see you glaring at me

#1 Jon defender: Oh it’s nothing! Just worried I offended someone i was talking to 

Sexy Stoker: @bosswoman did you hear that? i think martin is worried he offended someone,,, maybe a special someone… 

bosswoman: ooooo who’s the lucky guy?

#1 Jon defender: no one! Its just a friend

Sexy Stoker: sash I wish you were here to see his face, the blush he’s got rivals the one he had last week when jon told him he made good tea

#1 Jon defender: Hey! Thats not very nice >:/ 

Sexy Stoker: ah but you didnt say i was wrong did you?

#1 Jon defender:...

**12:04pm**

**Sasha James** **_to_ ** **Timothy Stoker**

Sasha James: Don’t go too hard on the him 

Timothy Stoker: ill lay off him but his taste in men is just so good for comedy 

Sasha James: youre one to talk 

Timothy Stoker:...whats that supposed to mean 

Sasha James: I remember a 3 month period where YOU were the one pining over Jon

Timothy Stoker: first off that was in research back when jon was cool and i was young and dumb 

Timothy Stoker: secondly you have no proof 

Sasha James: first off, you were young and dumb back then, now you are old and dumb 

Sasha James: secondly, do you want to bet

Timothy Stoker:... 

Timothy Stoker: I’ll leave him alone

Sasha James: :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a huge fan of this chapter but I've been sitting on it for ages and just can't figure out how to make it work. I still want to tie in Tim and Sasha listening to the mechs so that will probably happen in another chapter. This one was just making me angry but I wanted to get something out and I was honestly sick of fighting with it. Hope you all have a good Christmas if you celebrate it and are staying safe out there. I love you all and your comments mean the world to me :)  
> -A


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All institute employees receive an email from Elias, what shenanigans will ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thought process while writing this scene: How many random things can I include in this chapter before all of my readers get tired of my bs?
> 
> In all honestly, your comments on the last chapter were super sweet and have made me feel confidant enough to post this chapter. I've really gotten focused on wanting my writing to be the most perfect and polished I can make it but I know that's never going to happen and I'm never going to feel perfectly satisfied with my writing. But I know that there are people out there that will enjoy it even if I don't feel like it's good, so thank you for reading and thank you for giving me the motivation to keep going.

**_The Archives_ **

the sexy one: Whos up for drinks tonighttttttt

the cool one: I’m down 

the nice one: I think i can come! I don’t have any plans

Jonathan Sims: Tim it is 10am and you are supposed to be doing work. Just because you’re in the field doesn’t mean you get to slack off.

the sexy one: youre no fun

the sexy one: but would you like to go with us?

Jonathan Sims: I don’t think I can make it. I have lots of statements to record and I’m going to be staying at work late tonight. 

the sexy one: oh bossman, you must not have checked your email recently :)

Jonathan Sims: What?

the cool one: just go read your email 

Jonathan Sims:...

Jonathan Sims: I guess I can come to drinks tonight if I won’t be too much of a hindrance. 

the nice one: Of course you can come with us, Jon! It’ll be good to get to know each other outside of work. 

the sexy one: we wouldnt have invited you if i didnt want you to come

Jonathan Sims: Okay, but until then you need to be doing work. You aren’t paid to be texting during work hours. 

the sexy one: yes sir

From: [ EliasBouchard@gmail.com ](mailto:EliasBouchard@gmail.com)

To: All Institute Staff 

Subject: Upgrading Fire Alarm System

Hello, Institute 

I wanted to inform you that the fire suppression system is being upgraded this afternoon and the company has asked that the building be cleared for them to do their work. I will be here to oversee the installation but the rest of you have a half day off. Please use it as you wish. Apologizes for any inconveniences 

Elias Bouchard, Head of the Magnus Institute, London

“Sight is a faculty; seeing is an art” -George Perkins Marsh

**The Admiral** **_to_ ** **Mkeats**

The Admiral: i am being forced to socialize with people help what do i do 

The Admiral: wait sorry wrong person

  
  


**The Admiral to What the Georgie**

The Admiral: I am being forced to socialize with my coworkers what do I do 

The Admiral: Also I accidentally just texted that to Mkeats instead of you so now I look like an idiot. I don’t want him to think I’m an idiot. 

What the Georgie: Aren’t they your friends? Did you used to be friends with them back when you were in research? And also Mkeats will probably understand, I wouldn’t worry about it. 

The Admiral: They were my friends but I don’t want to seem unprofessional now because I am their boss! Tim and Sasha knew me back then but Martin didn’t and I don’t want to look like an idiot in front of him. 

What the Georgie: okay so I’m going to say some stuff and I don’t want you to get mad at me

What the Georgie: I think you are very stressed out from this promotion and I think you don’t think you are qualified enough to do the job that you have been given. I don’t know if you are or you aren’t but that is besides the point. You’ve put on this mask of “professionalism” so you don’t have to deal with looking like a human and therefore imperfect in front of your coworkers. I know that it’s really hard for you to feel like you are inadequate and like people are judging you but I think that if you hung out with them, you’d realize that they care about you and want to help you deal with this. I know it sucks but communication is the way you need to go. 

The Admiral: You’re completely right. I’m so nervous that they’re going to hate me that I’ve been doing things to actually make them hate me. I need to work on that. 

What the Georgie: That’s the spirit! Now as a reward for your character growth would you like to come over tonight and I can help you get ready and you can hang out with the bastard child?

The Admiral: I would love that very much

**The Admiral** **_to_ ** **Mkeats**

Mkeats: you okay? you dont normally text without punctuation or capitalization. Are you being held hostage, do I need to come save you? :)

**_The cool ones_ **

bosswoman: did Jon just snort?

#1 Jon defender: yes i think he did. I think thats the closest I’ve heard to a laugh out of him 

sexy stoker: WHAT? Why do i always miss the fun stuff :(

bosswoman: alas you are only one with the ability to flirt so you get sent on the field missions 

sexy stoker: I think this whole thing is slightly biphobic. Everyone thinks that because I’m bi that I can just flirt with everyone. In reality, its my wicked charisma stat that allows me to do that. I’m just naturally charming, it is the cross I have to bare

#1 Jon defender: He does have a point, I mean I’ve seen Sasha at drink nights and she always gets the girl. Tim receives a lot of numbers tho just for existing 

sexy stoker: Exactly, the lads and ladies and everyone in between just like to throw themselves at me. I, however, am more of a fan of long term pining. 

sexy stoker: but this is besides the point. The point is that Jon was laughing at work. Never would I ever think I would get to say that. I wonder if he’s reading a really funny statement?

#1 Jon defender: eww, maybe hes reading the worm sex one 

bosswoman: that ones not funny, it’s just gross. 

sexy stoker: ^^^

**The Admiral** **_to_ ** **Mkeats**

The Admiral: I was having a bit of a panic while I was being faced with socializing with some people that I was worried would judge me. I talked to a friend about it and I’m feeling better now. 

Mkeats: Oh im sorry. The mortifying ordeal of being known is difficult

Mkeats: if you ever need to talk to someone I’m here and I don’t mind at all! 

The Admiral: Oh thank you. Likewise you can do the same. 

Mkeats: thank you, i might take you up on that some time

The Admiral: :) 

**Timothy Stoker** **_to_ ** **Sasha James**

Sasha James: [video taken discreetly from what appears to be Sasha’s desk. Picture is of Martin Blackwood holding his phone with a huge grin and a little blush, he appears to be typing something and then he stops and puts his phone down.]

Sasha James: Our boy has got it bad for someone

Timothy Stoker: I thought he liked Jon 

Sasha James: I think he does. This boy is crushing on two people.

Timothy Stoker: I must know who this other person is

Timothy Stoker: operation anti-lonely boy is a go 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. All of your support means the world to me. I honestly didn't think my dumb idea of a fic would go anywhere or that anyone would even read it. So thank you for reading and commenting and subscribing, it truly means the world to me. 
> 
> P.S. Who's ready for episode 190 next week ahhhh


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I didn't die, bet you'd thought you seen the last of me. Too bad, you're stuck with me now.

**The Admiral** **_to_ ** **What The Georgie**

The Admiral: Hey wait!

The Admiral: Tim and Sasha and Martin said you could come in and say hi if you wanted to.

The Admiral: I don’t think they believe that I have friends.

What The Georgie: Are you sure? And yes sometimes I find it hard to believe myself :) 

The Admiral: Yes, I’d feel better if you were here with me. 

The Admiral: I completely understand if you don’t want to though. You aren’t my baby sitter and I can do this on my own. 

The Admiral: It would just be nice to have your company

What the Georgie: Okay then, I’ll be right there. I’ve got nothing better to do than hang out with you, dork. 

The Admiral: Thank you, Georgie

**Mkeats** **_to_ ** **The Admiral**

Mkeats: Okay so I’m hanging out with some friends right now and a mechs song just came on, I’m not even sure why it would be playing, but I just told my friends about the mechs and I think they might listen to it

Mkeats: Sorry for bothering you I know it’s kinda late 

Mkeats: k last message cause im sure youre asleep but sorry if i bothered you I just thought of you when we were talking about it

**_The Archives_ **

the nice one: did everyone make it home okay?

the sexy one: imn all good thanjs 

the cool one: i am a-okay! Thank you for asking!

Jonathan Sims: This is Georgie on Jon’s phone, he’s asleep at my place, the little shit is a lightweight and hasn’t been out drinking in a long time. I’ll make sure he’s taken care of!

the sexy one: i lke her can we kep her?

the cool one: go to sleep tim, you’ll feel better in the morning 

the cool one: actually you’ll definitely feel worse but you should still get some sleep 

the nice one: Ok everyone go to bed

**The Admiral** **_to_ ** **Mkeats**

The Admiral: Ah no you’re okay, my friend seems to have taken my phone after I dropped it last night. You weren’t bothering me. I wonder if your friends are going to like the mechs. you should let me know what they think. 

Keats: mkay I’ll keep you updated.

  
  


**What the Georgie** **_to_ ** **Sasha James**

What the Georgie: I had a lot of fun on friday, thanks for inviting me to come. Jon appreciates it as well

Sasha James: Oh my gosh it was a pleasure! I didn’t realize that the Georgie that Jon was talking about was the same Georgie from WTG. I hope I didn’t embarrass myself too much last night, I’m very sorry if it made you uncomfortable.

What the Georgie: Oh no, it was fun! I loved hearing about your experiences from the institute. Jon doesn’t like talking about the statements… and I guess after hearing about the worm sex one I understand why

What the Georgie: I was wondering, since you were a fan, if you would be interested in coming on the show sometime and doing a talk with me. I know you probably couldnt talk about the specifics of some statements because they’re confidential but if you wanted to talk about some field experiences that you’ve had we could have some fun. 

**Sasha James** **_to_ ** **Timothy Stoker**

Sasha James: Tim, tim, tim, I’m going to freak out 

Sasha James: TIM!!!! 

  
Sasha James: AHHHHHHHH

Sasha James: Okay I am done freaking out

Sasha James: I have been invited to come record an episode of WTG with Georgie

Timothy Stoker: Oh that’s awesome! 

Timothy Stoker: I’m so happy for you

Sasha James: I know that I’m a fan of hers, but I actually hope that I could be her friend, because she’s so nice and plus she believes me when I talk about my crazy job. 

Timothy Stoker: Hey I believe you when you talk about crazy things that happen on the job!

Sasha James: I know you do, but it’s different with someone who’s not here, it’s nice

Timothy Stoker: Well regardless, its nice that you’re getting to do this

Sasha James: yeah yeah it is :)

**Martin Blackwood** **_to_ ** **Timothy Stoker**

Martin Blackwood: Hey you okay over there? Youre looking a little down

Timothy Stoker: I’m okay, just… you know 

Martin Blackwood: yeah yeah I do

Martin Blackwood: Sasha just left for the library, would you like a cup of tea and we can talk? 

Timothy Stoker: I don’t want to talk about it right now but thank you 

Timothy Stoker: But I will take you up on that offer of tea 

Martin Blackwood: ofc, i’ll make some right now :)

Timothy Stoker: Thank you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, thank you for sticking around if you're a returning reader and thank you for reading it in the first place if it's your first time here. I've hit a bit of a rut in school and I can't promise anything about me uploading these chapters. I do know how I want the story to end, I just need to write it. I'm sorry if this chapter and the next few chapters feel a little bit choppy and ooc, it's been a while since I did some creative writing so it might take me a bit to get back into the swing of things. I can't promise a new update anytime soon but I can promise that eventually the guilt of leaving a story unfinished will get to me and I will upload. Until then, stay safe and I love you all  
> -A


End file.
